


Deep Wounds

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Some angst, battle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Caught up in battle back-to-back, Asch and Natalia soon find themselves in a very unsettling place: Standing in the middle of it all, amid the carnage. They both crack, and Natalia gets upset.





	Deep Wounds

Title: Deep Wounds  
Series: Tales of The Abyss  
Paring: Asch/Natalia  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Type: One Shot

\---

They were littering the battlefield. The number of corpses was almost astounding, and the blood and such covering the grass stained the blades dark and sickly colors. Figures held out, among the carnage of battle, their forms huddled together, and withdrawn. There were two standing alone. Both nobility of their own right, one brandishing a sword, the other a bow.

The Archeress turned to the Swordsman, a pained expression lacing her usually calm features. "It's going to be alright. Asch, stop worrying!" She had been behind him the entire fight, helping shield him from the onslaught of enemies that had bombarded the two. Not really a warrior, but a Princess.

Broken helms and blades were tossed across the marred ground at his feet. The male seemed shaken somewhat by the events that had taken place. His green eyes scanned the battlefield. No survivors, what a shame. Then again, they were all the enemy, no doubt about that. Still, it didn't take long for a frown to crease the Swordsman's lips and furrow his ruby brow in frustration. Not really a Prince, but a God-General.

Clutching the handle of his Maestro Sword, the male gave an annoyed sigh, turning to his battle companion. "Natalia. You know as well as I, nothing good comes from a massacre." That was just what took place. The enemy had been the target, but for the two they had no choice but to cut them down, every last one.

The blond breathed in slow, taking in the scene of bodies, and Asch, just standing there looking like he could take on a whole lot more than what was put down. His green eyes were raging, weapon stiff. "I-" She didn't know how to answer him, and stood there, bow in one hand, the other dragging through her ruffled hair.

It had to be done. If they hadn't fought, they would have been plowed down under the enemy, their bodies crushed as the soldiers held their course, to home. To the castle. Though Asch was a God-General, he had feelings for her, and where he had come from, though it had taken time for those cinder burns to heal over. She too thought they were worth something together, and so she fought by his side.

How could it be alright? Just how? Dead were all over, and the two were stained with blood, all the splotches deepening in color as they hung around in the stale air creeping around the corpses. Straining himself, Asch never moved, and gripped his sword tighter, brow furrowing still. "We should do something."

The look she gave him was one of shock, possibly because he hadn't run off yet, still nearby, and unmoving. Her voice found its way up, and out her mouth, a hand drawing close to her chest. "We can leave..." Her words were almost a question, as she glanced down at the ground. Though, the fact that they were surrounded by numerous bodies unsettled her nerves.

The act of killing others always left a bad taste in his mouth. Asch never could get used to it, though he was a feared man, who fought to the bitter end with opponents. He never really showed it, his anger, and instincts normally got the better of him. Closing his tired eyes, the red head gave a sigh, squeezing his sword tightly in his hand.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Natalia, she was worried all right, her lips were pursed as though she wanted to speak. Walking forward, he embraced her, hugging her to him. She closed her eyes, leaning into Asch, and for a second, she was gone from the carnage, and happy for once.

Though, when she opened her eyes to the world, the startling shock they were still there made her heart drop. Gripping Asch tight, she buried her face into his hair. The Swordsman wasn't sure what was up, but it was clear Natalia was far more distressed than he.

"Are you okay?"

She had to squeeze her eyes tight as salty, unwanted tears formed. Pulling herself into him, her heeled shoes dug into the dirt. "I'm fine." Came the tiny reply, as she held on.

Asch knew she was lying, and he tugged her away from his warmth, holding her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong. Don't focus anywhere but my face. Please." Green eyes held blue as they stood silently.

Sniffling, she huffed. "Here I was trying to make you feel better, and look at me now." Wiping her eyes, she blinked. "A Princess, crying after a battle."

Removing a hand from her shoulder, a gloved finger wiped at her cheek, where a tear had stopped to rest on her pale skin. "Stop. It's not like you..." A frown set his lips again as he stared at her, thinking of what to do. The battlefield was clearly stressing them both out, but-

Just how could they get somewhere safe?  
Without traveling through the corpses prefferably.

[ A/N: I felt like cutting it short. I may make another chapter/sequel if I get enough feedback. ]


End file.
